


Ice or Moonlight

by upsetslingshot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Request Response, also the horse is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: Due to Rexy’s reckless playfulness, Teddy takes a bad fall from Texas’ back. Not wanting to worry Wea, he pretends not to be injured, though he can’t keep that up forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked for a request, can you believe!
> 
> Anyway, this is what anon asked for: “Well, I was hoping for a story where, well, Teddy gets hurt, maybe like falls off Texas and severely hurts his back or arm? But he doesn't tell Sacagawea and then while on a walk, he kinda just collapses from the pain? Nothing like smutty, but like fluff....?”
> 
> And I hope I did a good job for you! (though I don't know how to gift it to anon sorry)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

Texas snorted and pawed the ground, grinding to a halt as several of the vikings came running around the corner. Teddy wobbled in the saddle slightly but settled back down, patting Texas’ neck until the horse calmed. Larry came skidding around the corner too, stopping as he caught sight of Teddy.

 

“Hey Teddy.” Larry said, breathless.

 

“Lawrance!” Teddy patted Texas again and Larry doubled over to catch his breath. “How goes the night?”

 

“The vikings have been messing with me.” Larry said, finally straightening upright. “I’ve been chasing them to try and clean up their own messes.”

 

Teddy looked at the retreating vikings. “I’m afraid you might have a bit of difficulty with that.”

 

“Oh yeah, you think.” Larry sighed. “I’ll have to chase them down later.”

 

“Have you had chance to check on the African mammals yet?” Teddy asked. “I’ve been hearing tales of the lions getting on edge.”

 

“Uhhhh, not yet.” Larry said. “I’ve had a hectic night, the mammoth kept trying to knock over the Easter Island Head and the whales have spilt water all over the floor and it just took too long to clean up.”

 

“Well then, let’s go now, we haven’t had chance to catch up all night.” Teddy tugged on Texas’ reins and the two of them started to walk to the Hall of African Mammals.

 

However, it was as they were leaving the front hall, Rexy came shooting down the front stairs. Both Teddy and Larry ducked casually as the t-rex’s tail went whipping over them. Texas, unfortunately, didn’t react very well.

 

The horse reared up as Rexy slammed into the opposite wall. Teddy slipped from the saddle and landed hard on the floor. Larry had ran over to Rexy and started to tell the dinosaur off for running around so recklessly.

 

Teddy tried to get up but faltered as pain shot through his back and shoulder. Texas whinnied around Teddy as the horse calmed down.

 

“You can’t just go just go running around, Rexy.” Larry chided the dinosaur. “You could hurt someone.” Rexy made some noises and Larry jabbed a finger at the dinosaur. “Don’t do it again.”

 

Teddy finally struggled to his feet and tried to pat Texas’ neck, but the action sent pain flooding through his shoulder. Teddy grimaced and lowered his arm. Texas nudged Teddy’s head, knocking his hat to the floor.

 

Larry left Rexy and returned to Teddy. “We really have to set some boundaries for Rexy.” Larry grumbled.

 

“Oh yes.” Teddy said through gritted teeth.

 

Larry looked down at the hat on the floor. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m absolutely fine.” Teddy said stiffly.

 

Larry was about to say something but Rexy had run off, causing a lot of shouting from the other exhibits.

 

“Oh, Rexy!” Larry shouted, before running off in the direct of the t-rex.

 

“Okay, Theodore, you should be fine tomorrow.” Teddy muttered to himself, looking down at his hat. “All you have to do is get your hat and go sit down-”

 

“Hi Teddy.”

 

“Sacagawea!” Teddy glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Wea walking up to him.

 

“What are you mumbling about?” Wea asked, kissing Teddy on the cheek.

 

“Oh, nothing in particular.” Teddy assured Wea.

 

Wea looked down at the hat before picking it up. “Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Teddy insisted. “Shall we go for a walk, my dear?” He then asked.

 

“Yes, let’s.” Wea then put the hat back on Teddy’s head and took hold of Texas’ reigns. She then held out her other hand which Teddy took, despite the twinges of pain in his shoulder and back.

 

The pair (and Texas) walked across the museum, Wea chattering away stroking the back of Teddy’s hand with her thumb.

 

“I couldn’t find Lewis and Clark for ages.” Wea said. “I eventually tracked them down, they’d somehow gotten themselves stuck in the attic. It took me nearly an hour to find a way to get them out.” Wea laughed at the memory and even Teddy could smile through the pain as Wea’s laughter echoed through the halls. 

 

The continued through the museum, passing several of the exhibits. Wea waved at them as the exhibits greeted them. Teddy gave them a slight smile, shooting pains still going through his back and shoulder. Texas whinnied again and pawed the ground, trying to get to Teddy. Wea smiled and let go of Teddy’s hand to stroke Texas’ nose. Texas pushed its face further into Wea’s hand. She laughed again before taking hold of Teddy’s hand again.

 

As they took off again, they passed less and less exhibits. The last one they passed was the jade lion before they ended up in an empty corridor. Teddy glanced over at Wea, who was currently waving back at the jade lion before it turned a corner. Moonlight was streaming in from a nearby window, shining down on Wea. The light made her glow, dancing in her hair. For a moment, as she turned back to Teddy, smiling, Teddy stopped feeling pain and instead felt warm and comfortable as he smiled gently back.

 

Well, he stopped feeling pain until he tried to squeeze Wea’s hand when the pain shoot back through his shoulder and across his back.

 

“Teddy, are you alright?” Wea asked suddenly as Teddy realised he was grimacing.

 

“Yes,” Teddy winced as pain shot through him again. “I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Wea took a step closer to Teddy, peering at him, concern plastered on her face.

 

“Absolutely.” Teddy confirmed. He then tried to walk forward to prove it but had to stop as pain wracked his body. He grabbed hold of Wea as he suddenly stumbled. Wea let go of Texas’ reigns to keep Teddy upright.

 

“Teddy!” She cried.

 

“Okay,” Teddy muttered. “I admit, I might have had a bit of a fall.”

 

“A fall? Why didn’t you tell me?” Wea said. She moved Teddy slowly towards a nearby bench.

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“Oh Teddy.” Wea sighed. She managed to get Teddy to sit down, despite the ‘ow’s which was coming out of Teddy’s mouth. “Do you want me to get some ice?”

 

“No,” Teddy said. “I’ll be fine tomorrow night, and there isn’t much of tonight left. Let’s just stay here, until we have to go back.”

 

“Okay.” Wea said. “Where about is the pain?”

 

“Around the top of my back and right shoulder.” Teddy replied.

 

Wea nodded and swapped which side of the bench she was sat on before taking off Teddy’s hat and glasses and helping Teddy lie down on the bench, his head on Wea’s lap.

 

“Is that better?” She asked.

 

“Much.” Teddy said. She smiled and started to stroke his hair. Teddy reached up with his good arm and took her other hand in his. Texas whinnied again and nudged Wea’s head. Wea laughed again and Teddy thought her voice sounded like music.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao okay so this was requested ages ago by Phoenix and I'm super sorry it took this long to make (also cover all sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I've got a new job and I've been really busy with other things in the evenings and weekends).  
> But now I'm off for Christmas so I can actually spend time on things (also where I volunteer is shut for like 4 months so I've got free weekends again).  
> Anyway, the request was: "Teddy trying to ignore his injury. But this time, he is stabbed whilst saving Ahk from something and then hiding it from our dear Wea, avoiding her as you will, until she confronts him, worriedly.  
> Maybe some annoyed/worried Wea? And father/son bonding between Ahk Teddy"  
> And I hope I've got something here for you.

Ahk was stood at the bottom of the statues guiding his hall.

 

“Oh, I know, you want stretch out.” Ahk said to the statues. “We’ll have to find a way to get you out into the main hall.”

 

The statues mewed and a grinding sound echoed through the hall as the two of them moved.

 

Ahk hummed and thought for a moment. “I’ll get some of the others and we can all try and guide you two out.”

 

“Oh that’s a good idea.” Came Teddy’s voice from the corridor.

 

Ahk jumped and the statues pointed their spears at Teddy, who was sat astride Texas. Ahk raised his hand and the statues lowered their weapons.

 

“Hi Teddy.” Ahk said brightly. “How are you tonight?”

 

“I’m very good, Ahkmenrah.” Teddy said. He then looked up at the statues. “Would like a hand now to guide them to the entry hall?”

 

“Oh, yes please!” Ahk beamed up at the statues.

 

Together the pair guided the giant statues out of the wall and down the corridor. At one point Larry turned around the corner, took one look at what they were doing and walked straight away.

 

“I don’t think Larry wants to help.” Ahk said.

 

“Oh, I bet he will eventually.” Teddy said, grinning.

 

However, it was as they reached a corner that the statues suddenly span around, raising their weapons. Ahk peered around their legs only to see an empty corridor.

 

“There’s nothing there.” Ahk said to them, but the two statues tightened their grip on their weapons. Teddy grabbed his rifle and hopped down off Texas’ back. The two then passed the statues and started down the empty corridor.

 

“Can you see anyone?” Ahk whispered.

 

“No, nothing.” Teddy whispered back.

 

Ahk moved forward, towards the entry of his hall when he heard a noise coming from inside it. At that he wheeled around the corner there was a person stood in the middle of the hall. A person he did not recognise.

 

“Who are you?!” Ahk shouted. The person whirled around, a slight look of shock on their face. “What are you doing?” Ahk knew what they doing. They had been looking at the tablet.

 

“Oh for God’s sake.” The person muttered. Then they pulled out a gun.

 

“Hey!” Teddy came up behind Ahk and raised his rifle at the stranger.

 

“That’s not going to work.” The stranger said.

 

“Would you like to bet on that?” Teddy asked.

 

“I’d bet more on that then I would of mine being unloaded. I know the tablet brings you to life at night, but I don’t think it makes the guns work” The stranger said.

 

“You can’t even kill us.” Teddy said.

 

“Maybe not, but he’s human,” the stranger said, jerking their gun towards Ahk. “I can hurt you at least.”

 

“Do that and you won’t be able to get out of this museum.” Ahk said. To back him up the statues appeared to the entrance of the hall.

 

“Oh for God’s sake.” The stranger said again. Then they pulled the trigger.

 

Before the gun had even recoiled Teddy had pushed Ahk out the way, taking the bullet and falling backwards.

 

The statues then forced their way back into the hall. The stranger ducked around a column as Ahk ran to Teddy’s side. He heard the statues crash and clash as they tried to get the stranger, but Ahk didn’t stop to see if they got them.

 

“Teddy, are you okay?” Ahk cried.

 

“Seems they got me in the shoulder.” Teddy wheezed. There wasn’t any blood but his jacket was torn.

 

“Are you hurt?” Ahk asked.

 

“Oh I’m absolutely fine-” Teddy tried to say, but as he sat up he winced and grabbed hold of his shoulder. “I’m in a bit of pain it seems.”

 

Ahk glanced up to see the the tablet still hanging on the wall. “Can you stand?” He asked, looking back at Teddy.

 

Teddy nodded and struggled to his feet and once he was up Ahk hurried to the front of the hall where the statues were stood, ready to fight when needed. Ahk ducked in between them and came into the empty hallway.

 

“Have they gone?” He asked the statues. They nodded.

 

“Have they gotten away?” Teddy called, from way back in the hall.

 

“Yes,” Ahk said back. “Apparently so.”

 

There was a sudden sound from the corner and Larry came skidding around the corner. The statues swung around and tried to attack the sound. Larry yelped and ducked away from their spears. They stopped as they realised who it was.

 

“What’s happened? I heard a gunshot.” Larry said breathlessly. “But like, an actual gunshot.”

 

“Somebody was here.” Ahk said. “We don’t know who they were.”

 

“Did they take the tablet?” Larry asked. He passed Ahk to look into the hall. “Teddy, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Lawrence.” Teddy said.

 

“Okay, good.” Larry stepped away from the hall and to the statues. “Which way did they go?”

 

The statues pointed and Larry took off running in that direction.

 

“I want you two to stay here and guide the tablet.” Ahk told the statues. They nodded and gripped their spears to cover the corridor. Teddy slowly left the hall and stood next to Ahk. Texas came trotting over and nuzzled Teddy’s head.

 

There was more noise from the end of the corridor as several of the other exhibits came hurtling around the corner.

 

“What’s happened?” Wea asked, breathless.

 

“Did someone fire a gun?” One of the vikings asked.

 

A civil war puppets mimed something.

 

“Someone was here, they fired a gun. I don’t know who they were.” Ahk explained. “My statues chased them off and Larry’s gone after them.” Ahk pointed down the other end of the corridor. “Down that way.”

 

The vikings and soldiers took off running down the corridor.

 

“Did they hit anyone?” Wea asked.

 

“They tried to hit Ahkmenrah,” Teddy said suddenly. “But they didn’t quite manage it.”

 

“Oh, Ahk, are you alright?” Wea asked. Attila took a step forward, a look of concern on his face.

 

“I’m… fine.” Ahk said slowly. “They seemed to know that I’m a human though, and that the tablet is special.”

 

“They must have been watching us.” Wea theorised as Attila rushed forward to hug Ahk.

 

“Yes, they must have been.” Ahk muttered through the fur of Attila’s coat.

 

“We should go and search the rest of the museum, to make sure the person isn’t still here.” Wea said.

 

“My statues are going to stay here and keep guard.” Ahk said as he unwrapped himself from Attila’s arms.

 

“I’m going to go and get Rex so I can do a sweep around.” Wea said. “Do you want to come with me, Teddy?”

 

“Oh,” Teddy muttered, “I’d like to stay with Ahkmenrah.”

 

“I’m going to stay with him.” Attila said loudly.

 

“It’s just because I’m a bit worried after what happened.” Teddy said.

 

“It’s okay,” Ahk said. “Can you go with Wea instead?”

 

Attila sighed and nodded. Then he ran off with Wea towards the entrance hall.

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“You’ve been shot.” Ahk said eventually.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Teddy stressed. “Now we need to go and find whoever broke in here.” And at that he tried to mount Texas but seemed to be unable to.

 

“Do you need any help?” Ahk asked.

 

“No, no, no I’m fine.” Teddy said.

 

“You’re really not.” Ahk said bluntly. “I can go heal you up with the tablet. Wait there I’ll go get it-”

 

“No, don’t go moving the tablet now, it’s safer in there, I’ll be alright tomorrow night.”

 

“What do you mean you’ll ‘be alright tomorrow night’.” Came a sudden voice. The two span around to see Wea stood behind them.

 

“Wea, it’s nothing-” Tedy tried but was interrupted by Wea.

 

“Are you injured?” Wea asked.

 

“No, I’m quite fine-” Teddy tried again but was interrupted this time by Ahk.

 

“He’s been shot.”

 

“Ahk!” Teddy cried but Wea was louder.

 

“What do you mean ‘he’s been shot’?”

 

“I’ve just been shot a little.” Teddy tried.

 

“He got shot in the shoulder pushing me out of the way.” Ahk explained.

 

Wea was suddenly in front of Teddy, examining the tear in Teddy’s jacket. “The stranger shot you?”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fixed tomorrow.” Teddy said.

 

“Yeah, but you got shot today.” Wea said. "Why didn't you tell me?

 

"I didn't want to worry you," Teddy said. "I'll be fine-"

 

“He won’t let me heal him with the tablet.” Ahk said.

 

"Why? It'll be quick to heal with the tablet."

 

“It’ll be safer if we don’t move it.” Teddy repeated. “It’ll help stop the stranger from stealing it.”

 

Wea looked at the tear in Teddy’s jacket again. “Okay, then you need to rest and stay away from any chance of running into the stranger again.”

 

“I don’t want to do nothing-” Teddy started.

 

“- Do nothing whilst the rest of us look for the stranger?” Ahk finished.

 

“Yes, I would like to help.”

 

“You’ve already helped,” Ahk said. “I might not have been able to recover from a gunshot.”

 

“And besides, we’re going to find the stranger anyway.” Wea said. “Attila promised to give me a weapon." A look of vengeance in her eyes. "I think I might just take him up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway stay tuned for other stuff coming up, like my next chapter of my SW AU wow I need to finish that.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else wants anything just let me know


End file.
